


Qui-Gon est le seul qui veuille faire d'Anakin un Padawan

by Iroko_Yakuro



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Family
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: Ce qui ce serait passé si Qui-Gon n'avait pas pris Obi-Wan comme Padawan





	Qui-Gon est le seul qui veuille faire d'Anakin un Padawan

Qui-Gon s'était juré de ne jamais reprendre de Padawan depuis Xanatos. Mais quand la Force mit sur son chemin le jeune Anakin, il sut qu'il était temps d'affronter ses craintes, comme le conseil l'exhortait à le faire depuis des années. Sauf que les vieux croûtons déclarèrent que l'enfant n'était pas apte à être formé. Il fallait savoir ce qu'ils voulaient ! Il avait enfin choisi de reprendre un Padawan, il n'allait pas laisser des vieux séniles craintifs se mettre en travers de ce que la Force lui soufflait. Le garçon **devait** être formé. Et personne ne l'empêcherait de s'en occuper.

À part un Sith - et le conseil qui assurait qu'ils étaient disparus depuis longtemps - apparemment. Qui-Gon se serait passé de se retrouver à nouveau face à un utilisateur du côté obscur après ce que lui avait fait subir Xanatos. Et encore plus contre un duelliste aussi puissant. Qui-Gon n'avait plus l'âge pour ce genre de challenge - même si son propre Maître aurait certainement apprécié de le relever. Le mieux que le Jedi put faire fut d'emporter avec lui le Sith dans la mort. Au moins ça faisait une dangereuse menace en moins contre l'Ordre Jedi. Mais qui s'occuperait d'Anakin ?

Les services de l'enfance de Coruscant décrétèrent le conseil. Mais Dooku s'y opposa. La mère d'Anakin l'avait confié à Qui-Gon sous la promesse qu'il veillerait sur lui et en ferait un Jedi. En faisant cela il avait fait d'Anakin leur charge. Si l'Ordre ne pensait pas que sa place soit parmi eux, ils lui devaient au moins de ne pas l'abandonner après l'avoir arraché à sa mère. Dooku demanda donc à réparer la faute de Qui-Gon en rachetant la liberté de Shmi et en aidant les deux anciens esclaves à commencer une nouvelle vie sur la planète de leur choix. Le conseil reconnut la justesse de son avis et accepta qu'il prenne l'affaire en main.

Averti par Anakin de l'aversion que Watto avait développé envers les Jedi suite aux manigances de Qui-Gon, Dooku se présenta comme un noble et riche commerçant, qui se trouvait ralenti dans ses affaires après que sa secrétaire ait pris un tir perdu en passant près d'une cantina. La Force était avec lui, le ferrailleur avait de gros ennuis d'argent entre les paris et l'esclave qu'il avait perdus. Il fut ravi de pouvoir éponger ses dettes en surcotant la vieille Shmi - même si c'est vrai qu'elle excellait pour l'organisation et le négoce.

Tout marcha donc pour le mieux et Dooku put réunir la mère et l'enfant. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas prévu de sentir son cœur vaciller sous le sourire de Shmi. Et les rougissements de la - plus si - jeune femme n'auraient pas manqué de lui indiquer que l'intérêt était réciproque, si ses émotions ne résonnaient pas déjà comme des cris au sein de la Force. Seulement Dooku était un Jedi, ayant fait serment de vouer sa vie à protéger ceux qui en avaient besoin. Mais Shmi et Anakin n'avaient-ils pas aussi besoin de lui ? Et puis ça faisait des années qu'il tempêtait sur la main-mise douteuse du sénat sur leurs missions et se demandait jusqu'à quel point l'Ordre pourrait se compromettre pour ne pas s'opposer au sénat, et jusqu'à quand il pourrait le supporter.

Finalement, Dooku décida de suivre ses sentiments et de quitter les Jedi pour prendre soin de sa nouvelle famille. Il avait déjà perdu Qui-Gon sans lui avoir jamais témoigné la tendresse qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Et peut-être aurait-il pu mieux l'aider à faire face à ses épreuves, si son éducation Jedi stricte ne l'avait retenu. Anakin avait baigné dans l'amour de sa mère pendant toute son enfance. S'adapter aux exigences distantes des Jedi aurait été douloureux pour lui. Mieux valait qu'il reste un civil. Et vu ses passions, la mécanique et le pilotage l'occuperaient déjà bien assez.

En plus de veiller sur le futur du jeune homme - et de lui enseigner au moins la méditation pour juguler son tempérament un peu trop vif - Dooku profita de la fortune qui allait avec son titre de Comte de Serenno pour créer une association de lutte contre l'esclavage et d'aide aux anciens esclaves. Shmi et Anakin furent absolument ravis de s'engager pour aider leurs infortunés semblables. Et le jeune garçon finit par comprendre que si délivrer des esclaves n'était pas aussi simple que dans ses rêves, c'était quand même plus facile en étant fils de Comte qu'en tant que Jedi entravé par le carcan des règles de l'Ordre et les injonctions corrompues du sénat.

Loin de là sur Coruscant, Dark Sidious était **très** désappointé. Non seulement il avait perdu son premier apprenti, mais son deuxième choix s'était désintéressé de la politique et des Jedi pour s'occuper de vulgaires esclaves, et la recrue prometteuse - qu'il espérait travailler sur le long terme pour devenir son ultime apprenti - avait été rejetée par les Jedi et se retrouvait sous la protection du précédent, **sans** recevoir de formation. Et ils étaient tous loin de Coruscant. **Comment** allait-il pouvoir mettre certains de ses plans en route à présent ? Prendre un apprenti n'était pas une chose à faire à la légère, le destin de la Galaxie - et surtout le sien - pouvait en dépendre !

FIN

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


End file.
